Dead end For Shiro
by VelvetRoad
Summary: Shiro Dies. PERIOD. A worthy read for all of you anti-shiro fans. Warning: Not suitable for ages 3 and down


**Shiro Dies by the hands of Rin, It's a screwed up world, and the characters are screwed up too. Don't wory though, Shiro is immortal here. Nobody dies, Black commedies abound, shiro is as insensitive as always. anyway enjoy yourselves.**

**Created by Velvetroad**

* * *

**The day of Melancholy**

It was a peaceful afternoon for Rin and the other two free loaders. Their conversation went on smoothly, that is until Déjà vu struck their conversation yet again. Like any other time, the chat soon evolved to a fight amongst rivals of love. Shiro Who had just finished doing his laundry business was seemingly inadvertently caught in this ruckus

"Make your choice Emiya kun! Who is your first choice! Me? Sakura? Or Saber?"

"I agree with you Rin. Shiro, we need your decision"

"Yes! Senpai, I won't put up with this unless you give us the answer!"

Crap, here we go again. Just when I thought this afternoon tea party would go on smoothly. It's been a whole six months since that war ended and for some reason this particular event keeps on haunting me. God, I wish they would stop with their childish pry. Oh lord I know never gave you a single prayer in all my life and I know I'm not being fair to ask for it but please! Save me!

"Ah….Uhhhh…..Ummm….Yeah….Well……Eh….anybody in for some Danish cake?"

Rats, I have a cup full of Tea on my left hand and laundries of all the freeloaders living in this house, namely saber, Fuji nee, Rin and Sakura on my right hand. Though I've done this for over a year now, I still can't get used to seeing my pants buried under mountains of the girls' underwear and bras. It really is a bother, I'll have to end this quickly or my healthy clean teenage will be in ruins.

"The hell I want. Shiro, are you deft? What we want is your answer not some high calorie sweets."

Rin replied rather brusquely followed by Sakura.

"Yeah, Sempai! Give us the answer!."

But how about Saber?

"Rin, Sakura……. let's Declare forfeit."

Saber immediately interrupted, Predictable as always.

"Nooooooo!! Saber, get a hold of yourself!"

Nope, Like I'd let that **HAPPEN**

"Okay saber if you say so, you'll find the cake in your room, and hurry or the cake will melt."

'Melt? Cake? No cake?'

"Nooooo!!"

With that she swiftly walked her way out to her room, in **FULL ARMOR MODE**. It's cruel to think that a mere food could crush a knight's pride just like that. Anyway, one down, two more to go. Let's see now, Ah! I got it; it's a bit brutal but… What the heck.

"Sakura, your gramps just called, he wants you back home."

"G…Grandpa? Yikes!"

It wasn't long before she chickened out and ran back to her house.

Well, Makiri's dead anyway it's sad to think that her trauma is still haunting her to this end. I'll have to apologize to her later. But for now, I have a much more important matter to resolve with Rin. Saber is out and Sakura won't be back for a few days, then let's just give her what she wants.

"Phew… Rin, I told you back when we had that meaningful night before the fight against Gilgamesh."

Rin's face blushed red, her folded legs loosened and her head turned to the other side. It's funny to think that she always makes the same reactions whenever she feels embarrassed. Though she usually acts though and mean most of the time. For this moment, she looks like every other cute girl I know.

"Well, if that's your opinion…"

"Satisfied Rin? Then I'll go and finish up my laundry duty. And uh, you're running short of underwear right?"

I tossed her some underwear and… Wait, This isn't right? Then, it struck me; I've been in too much contact with the girls' underwear that I became too insensitive about the girls mentality, I actually did something I shouldn't even have dreamed about doing. Well…I meant to help her you know? I'm not some perverted harem maniac or something, It's just that I might've become more metro sexual. Wait, that's not it. Why am I talking to myself anyway? Have I become melancholic? No, Shit, I'm still stuck in the four day loop am I? This isn't me controlling my body! It's that damn avenger Guy!

"Shirooooooo!!"

'Oh…My….God….' I Swear I Just saw flames spewing out of her eyes.

5 Seconds to Gand strikes.

"Sorry Rin, I apologize sincerely. And please Don't kill me for this…Rho aias!"

4 Seconds to gand

3 Seconds to gand

2 Seconds to gand

1 Second to gand.

"Heh….Heh…hehhehhehhehhehheh."

"Ah…. Rin? Why isn't your right arm glowing."

"Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh."

Her hand reached the back side of her belt, and out came zelretch. Well, Anybody would've guessed that…. Anyway…I'm dead. I guess there won't be any Sympathy for me in the end, What a screwed up world you made Fing Demon.

"Rin, I swear I'll curse you for this."

I closed my eyes for my and drew what could be my last breath on earth I've been through many dead ends but this will certainly be the most gruesome one.

"Well, Good thing, I'm still stuck in the four day loop."

Somehow, I'm starting to like this avenger guy, I've chosen the Sakura option and I ended up being devoured by her monsters and the Rin choice brought me to this dead end. Cruel world, Why does everyone have to kill me for being the head of this harem. Do I have to satisfy myself with saber's flat breast?

"An fang! 3rd magic kaleidoscope!"

-BOOM-

-

-

-

-

-

**Dead End.**

**Would you like to get some Help from The Tiger Dojo?**

**Yes**

**No.**

-

-


End file.
